La Roue du Destin
by Fexatsyn
Summary: Ce jour était assez spécial pour Sora, Vanitas, Axel et Kairi. En effet, aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin savoir s'ils avaient leur BAC ou non.


Cet OS est écrit pour la nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **Destin** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp. /o/

Sora et sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est promis, j'arrête d'écrire des OS. Ca me réussit vraiment pas.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent cinq bonnes minutes que Sora était figé devant le panneau d'affichage de son lycée. Il n'arrêtait pas d'alterner son regard entre son prénom, et celui de son jumeau. Il devait y avoir une terrible erreur, cela ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Eh bah alors comme ça on est en rattrapage ? C'est pas d'chance, ça, ricana le fameux frère.

— Arrête Vanitas, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis pourquoi toi t'as eu ton BAC et pas moi, hein ? J'avais révisé alors que toi non !

— Le Destin. Ou le talent. Ou les deux. Enfin faut dire que tomber amoureux de ta Kairi en pleine période de révision, ça a dû te déconcentrer mon pauvre.

— Rah arrête, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

C'était injuste. Sora avait travaillé toute l'année durant, et ne s'était détourné de ses révisions que depuis quelques semaines. C'était impossible que ses résultats en pâtissent à ce point !

En plus son frère avait séché la moitié des cours avec son meilleur ami Axel, et les deux avaient le fameux diplôme au « raz-du-cul » comme ils le disaient, mais ils l'avaient, et c'était pas juste pour celui qui avait travaillé.

« On t'avait bien dit que l'amour rendait con ! s'exclama une voix, qui n'était autre que celle d'Axel, justement.

— C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, rajouta Vanitas, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cher frère. Le Destin a choisi de faire de moi le fils prodige entre nous deux, voilà tout.

— J'vous déteste… »

Axel tapota gentiment la tête de Sora, qui affichait une expression de chien battu.

« Enfin c'est pas tout ça, mais moi et Van on va fêter tout ça. Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller réviser au plus vite ! »

Ce fut sous les ricanements du roux, et le sourire narquois de son propre frère –le traître !- que Sora finit par se retrouver seul, face à cet échec. Dépité, il observa les résultats de Kairi. Certes, elle était partie en vacances avec sa famille, mais elle regarderait les résultats sur Internet. Et vu que lui il était déjà sur place, il décida de ne pas attendre l'appel de sa petite amie pour savoir.

Il regretta bien vite sa décision lorsqu'il vit que sa rouquine avait eu le BAC mention Bien. Il laissa son front tomber contre le panneau d'affichage, alors que la cour commençait à devenir déserte.

Comment pourrait-il parler à Kairi après ça ? Pourquoi le Destin lui en voulait à ce point, hein ?

Ah bah tiens, quand on parlait de la louve… il sentit son téléphone vibrer, et ne fut pas surpris de voir sur le cadran le nom de sa petite amie s'afficher. Il n'osa pas décrocher. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour encaisser le choc.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était rentrer chez lui, monter dans sa chambre, et ne plus en sortir avant demain.

Seulement il regretta amèrement sa pulsion qui le ramena chez lui car, évidemment, il y vit Vanitas et Axel qui jouaient joyeusement à la PS4 dans le salon. Il tenta une percée discrète vers les escaliers, afin d'éviter d'attirer leur attention, mais le plancher grinçant des marches le trahit bien vite.

« Ah t'es rentré ? Tu vas réviser ? demanda Vanitas, sans pour autant lâcher l'écran du regard.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse moins de bruit pour que tu puisses te concentrer ? rajouta Axel, avec son plus beau sourire de chieur professionnel. »

Sora ne donna même pas le plaisir aux deux autres de leur répondre. Il monta rageusement dans sa chambre, et s'enferma à double-tour. Seulement il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Alors qu'il tenta de se détendre, en se permettant une petite heure de jeu, il trouva sur ses différentes consoles –et même dans ses boites de jeux !- des post-it avec des mots très sympathiques venant, évidemment, des deux énergumènes qui se trouvaient actuellement au rez-de-chaussée.

Parmi les mots les plus révoltants, il y avait : « _T'es pas censé réviser ?_ » « _Il est temps d'affronter ton Destin de loser, et pas de jouer à Pokémon, tu sais ?_ » ou encore « _prend donc exemple sur ton frère qui, lui, a bossé toute l'année !_ ». D'ailleurs, le dernier vola directement à la poubelle après sa lecture.

Il observa amèrement ses annabac –sur son bureau- qu'il avait acheté il y avait de ça plusieurs mois. Tout ça pour rien.

Il observa de nouveau ses différentes consoles, puis à nouveau son matériel de révision, avant de soupirer de rage. A cause de son frère, voilà qu'il culpabiliserait s'il ne révisait pas tout de suite.

Passer les rattrapages était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais il se promettait qu'un jour, il se vengerait de cette humiliation. Vanitas et Axel ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.

Après tout… la roue finissait toujours par tourner, non ?


End file.
